theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Mizael (SWTOR)
Quotes: Yawn Mizael of the Lightstrike Legacy is the main character of Bill24601 in SWTOR. He studies the dark arts and is an apprentice to Darth Goldvanius. He serves the SIth Empire and won't hesitate to kill you at a first glance Story Mizael woke up on Korriban not knowing who he was or is for his memory was erased, he made his way into the Sith Academy and met the asshole Overseer Harkun who kept saying he was a worthless slave. Mizael performed many deeds and gained a loyal creature of darkness: Khem Val the Dashade, becoming apprentice to Lord Zash and doing missions for her around Dromund Kaas. Around 10 years old he met a powerful Dark Lord named Goldvanius who took him in as his apprentice and Mizael swore loyalty. After being betrayed by Zash he became a Lord but then was framed by another Darth , Darth Thanaton, Mizael discovered that he was the descendent of a powerful sith lord Lord Kalig but also he was once a resident of Barian World and a Barian Emperor and now carries the legacy of the Barians. Mizael defeats Darth Thantaton becoming a Darth and Goldvanius invites him to The League of Shadows, where he becomes a high ranking individual. During a battle against Republic forces his face was badly burned and this caused him to donned a golden mask. He also gained ability to control spirits and did so within himself as he carried the souls of the Barian Emperors and released them. They eventually found their way back to him as Nasch Merag and Durbe. Mizael took Nasch and Merag as his adopted children and Durbe went to the Republic side. Mizael found a enemy in a sith warrior named Actias Shadowthrob who mistakenly thought he could beat Mizael, in which he was defeated over and over again till Actias used a trick to get upperhand and beat him for first time, but Goldvanius declared the battle was not over yet and said to wait till they became lv 55s and duel again. Another new threat also appeared as a Assassin named Vesmir who works for a secret organization known as HYDRA. Appearence Mizael sports a Black and Purple color scheme to show his darkness and regal side as a prievous Barian Emperor. he wears a golden mask to hide his burned face and now red eyes from darkness, He sports yellow eyes as his intitial color as a Barian was yellow sporting a Purplish cape and black hood he has almost mastered all his sith powers and weilds a black and amytheist blade. Powers/Abilities *Level 50 *Sith Inquisitor *Sith Sorcerer *Force Lightning/Lightsaber - crimson blade - golden blade - black green blade- black purple blade *Companions: Khem Val ,Ashara ,Talos , Xalek, Jane (Flutterplume) , Boobeh (Orokeet) , Gilag (Gizka), Blu (Orosquaub), Rex (Raptor) Gollum (Rakling) Screenshots Mizael Swtor12.png|A Duel in the sky! Mizael Swtor11.png|My What a View Mizael Swtor10.png|Goldvanius punches Chey Mizael Swtor9.png|Watching Goldvanius punch Cheytia Mizael Swtor8.png|Some person challenge me to a duel and I destroy him Mizael Swtor7.png|A Duel between Goldvanius and Cheytia Mizael Swtor6.png|The Face off while I just sit back and watch with My Khem Mizael Swtor4.png Mizael Swtor3.png Mizael Swtor2.png Mizael Swtor19.png|My Skills and Bird Mizael Swtor15.png|Feels like Jurrasic Park Mizael Swtor20.png|A foot hmm better call Parax mizael swtor23.png|I got stuck in midjump Mizael Swtor26.png|Da Bob falls to her knees in defeat Mizael Swtor28.png|zapping from above Mizael Swtor30.png|Ow face down on my lightsaber Mizael Swtor37.png|lifting Lizards Mizael Swtor39.png|Acid eats away at victim Mizael Swtor41.png|Bye bye! Mizael Swtor42.png|zapping while in acid Mizael Swtor43.png|a waterfall of sewage Mizael Swtor45.png|Damn it he landed down there Mizael Swtor50.png|Arriving at Bugtown Mizael Swtor51.png|getting swarmed Mizael Swtor54.png|Dancing on a taxi Mizael Swtor56.png|I defy Gravity when i die Mizael Swtor59.png|At the bottom of the city Mizael Swtor60.png|Me the Joker and a hooded guy Mizael Swtor61.png|Zooooooom! Mizael Swtor62.png|The World Boss of Drumond Kaas! Mizael Swtor66.png|Watching the Balmmoran World Boss Mizael Swtor68.png|Dancing while lifting a lizard Mizael Swtor69.png|Hi there.... Mizael Swtor70.png|Goldvanius attacks Mizael Swtor71.png|Watch Out! Mizael Swtor72.png|Take that! Mizael Swtor73.png|Must resit urge to kill jawa and holojawa Mizael Swtor91.png|Holy Crap they just keep coming :0 Mizael Swtor92.png|:0 Nun Bob! Mizael Swtor93.png|what is that nois.... Holy Shit! Mizael Swtor95.png|Hello officers can i help you? Mizael Swtor99.png|heh heh so long Mizael Swtor105.png|Its Hulk :0 Mizal Swtor123.png Mizael Swtor113.png Mizael Swtor114.png|Bow to me Jawa Mizal Swtor118.png Mizal Swtor125.png Mizal Swtor138.png Mizal Swtor139.png Mizal Swtor140.png Mizal Swtor141.png Mizal Swtor143.png Mizal Swtor144.png Mizal Swtor147.png|HAHAHAHAHAHAH boog fell for it mizael swtor again7.png mizael swtor again8.png mizael swtor again9.png mizael swtor again10.png mizael swtor again11.png mizael swtor again12.png mizael swtor again13.png mizael swtor again15.png mizael swtor again16.png mizael swtor again21.png mizael swtor again22.png mizael swtor again23.png mizael swtor again26.png mizael swtor again77.png lord mizael2.png mizael swtor again85.png mizael swtor again88.png mizael swtor again89.png mizael swtor again92.png mizael swtor again93.png mizael swtor again94.png mizael swtor again96.png mizael swtor again97.png|No Deaths !!!! mizael swtor again98.png|Falling through Oricon mizael huttball6.png mizael varactyl3.png actias falls again1.jpg bane swto3.png actias falls3.png actias falls4.png mizel varactyl5.png op1.png op2.png op3.png op5.png mizael huttball1.png|haha Category:SWTOR Category:Imperials Category:Sith